Surprise
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Ash and Pikachu have finally become a couple and they decided to try something when they're married, but someone gets Ash by surprise and finds out a secret about Ash. Pikashipping. Mpreg. Anti-Morpheusshipping.
1. Going At It!

**Ages**

**Ash: 27**

**Pikachu: N/A**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Going At It!**

Years after many journeys have finished, the Pokemon Committee talked about how trainers and their pokemon are in love with each other and how a few people have been caught kissing and doing other things with their pokemon.

The Committee talked a little more about what they could do about it, but they all had contradicting ideas on how to handle the problem until an unheard voice spoke about letting the humans and pokemon be able to marry each other so that they can be just as happy as humans marrying other humans and pokemon mating with other pokemon.

The Committee was surprised by the incredible idea and agreed to make it a law without any conspiring ideas.

Since the law was passed, trainers and pokemon have married each other, including Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu.

_(With Ash And Pikachu)_

The two of them were sitting on the couch talking about things when they stopped talking and just looked at each other.

Then, they started to kiss passionately.

Before long, they were entering the bedroom while they were still kissing passionately.

Soon, Ash's clothes were lying on the floor and they were going at it under the covers.

25 minutes later found the two lying next to each other, panting after everything that they did to one another.

The two looked at each other before cuddling with each other.

As they looked into each other's eyes, they fell asleep in each other's arms, unaware of what was in store for the two of them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Sorry for it being short and all, but I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting than this one. Happy Labor Day! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Hello Surprise!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hello Surprise!**

A month and a half passed by with weird symptoms showing themselves in one of the two.

Ever since the fun night a month and a half ago, the raven-haired man hasn't been feeling well.

He's been throwing up a lot in the mornings along with bad stomach cramps and fatigue.

Both Pikachu and Ash looked at each other with worry about what was going on inside his body.

Since Ash got tired of feeling like junk for that long, he decided to go to the store to get some medicine.

When he got there, he picked up some medicine that would treat the symptoms, but something told him that he should pick up one more thing before he checked out.

He quickly checked out before heading home because he was embarrassed about buying what he bought.

_(At The House)_

When Ash got home, he didn't take any of the meds since he was feeling pretty good.

Pikachu just looked at him and kept making sure that he was ok.

Once they finished with dinner, they went to bed because both of them were pretty tired from the long day.

_(In The Morning)_

Around 5 in the morning, Ash was semi-awake when he started to feel nauseous while lying in bed.

He quickly woke up when he felt something rise in his throat, which he couldn't push back down.

He rushed into the bathroom and coughed slightly as he prepared himself for what would happen next.

He retched as he vomited his dinner from last night into the toilet.

When he was done, he leaned against the wall to catch his breath and placed a hand on his stomach as it was getting sore from constantly throwing up everyday.

He felt like he had to throw up one more time, which he did, and got up to get some medicine in him before it started again after flushing the toilet.

Once he took the medicine, he looked at himself in the mirror and found that he looked a little worse for wear after everything that has been happening lately.

He looked over at the other thing that he picked up and took it out of the packaging.

He was hoping that it didn't come to using this, but he wanted to find out what was wrong with him so badly.

He read the instructions and did exactly what they said and he waited while sitting on the toilet to see what the results were.

A few minutes found Ash seeing that the test was done and he was shocked at the result.

The pregnancy test that he had taken was positive.

That meant that he was pregnant with Pikachu's baby.

He couldn't believe it and he fell off the toilet and curled into a ball just to feel safer and better about what's happening to him, causing the pregnancy test to fall to the ground as well.

When Ash fell to the bathroom floor, Pikachu woke up and found its lover on the floor.

Before it made sure that Ash was alright, it found the pregnancy test and saw the results, surprising it as well.

The mouse went over to make sure that its husband was alright after finding out the news.

"Pikachu, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Go back to sleep." said Ash, looking at the mouse before sitting up.

The electric mouse didn't do what the raven-haired man said and walked over to in front of him.

He was confused on what it was doing until it placed a paw on the raven-haired man's stomach and smiled.

The man had tears in his eyes when he saw this and embraced Pikachu as they shared a quiet moment together about the great news.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! This chapter was challenging to write because I was trying to get stuff set for when I moved to college. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Seduced!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Seduced!**

Another month and a half passed in Ash's pregnancy, making both Ash and Pikachu wonder when the baby will come.

But they didn't have much time to think about it since they were busy trying to get through the traffic on the sidewalks.

As they were walking, they didn't notice that someone was watching them from a short distance.

_(With The Person)_

"_Good. They didn't notice me. Now I can make my move to get him."_ thought the person, watching the two go past them.

The person followed them for a short distance before heading into an alleyway.

_(Back With Ash And Pikachu)_

They were reaching an alley opening when they saw someone come out of the opening that looked familiar.

"Hey, Ash and Pikachu. How are you?" asked Angie, smiling at the two.

"Hey, Angie. Pretty good. How about yourself?" asked Ash, smiling back at her.

"Pretty good too. What are you doing out here?" asked Angie, getting ready to put her plan in action.

"Just wanted to look around for stuff. You?" asked Ash, looking at Pikachu before he answered.

"Getting stuff done. Do you want to come over to my house? I can make you a great dinner." said Angie, putting her plan into action.

Ash was about to decline her offer when his stomach answered for itself, causing Ash to blush slightly from embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes. Follow me." said Angie, turning around and smirking evilly about putting her plan into action.

_(At Angie's House)_

She had fixed dinner for all three of them and served the man and mouse their dessert before she put the second part of her plan into action.

Once they were done with dessert, she walked over to Ash and asked him to follow her.

He was about to decline when he noticed that she looked pretty in the light and just stood there.

She pulled him into her bedroom with Pikachu following its husband to find out what was going on.

She told him to take off his shirt, but when he didn't respond, she went over and pulled it off of him roughly.

He couldn't believe that one of his friends was doing this to him while he was pregnant.

She quickly took off her top and pants and looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He was shocked when he saw her like this and didn't even notice that she pushed him onto the bed and took off his pants, but not his underwear.

She was crawling onto him with only her underwear and bra on and he could feel himself being seduced into loving her until something happened.

He felt something move inside him, causing his eyes to widen when his face met Angie's.

He looked at her as she went to rest her body on top of his until she felt something hit her leg.

When she felt another hit to her leg, she got off of him and screamed in terror at what she saw.

There was Ash, lying still on his back with something moving inside him that was visible through his skin.

She screamed when she saw that.

"Ash! What is wrong with you?!" screamed Angie, pointing a finger at Ash's moving stomach.

"Angie, I wasn't hoping to tell you this, but I'm pregnant." said Ash, staring at his stomach before looking at her.

"But how?! You're not gay!" said Angie, putting her clothes back on quickly.

"By having sex with a pokemon, not a guy or gal." replied Ash, getting up and putting his clothes back on.

"A pokemon?! Which one?!" asked Angie hysterically.

"Pikachu." replied Ash, lifting the pokemon in his arms to hold it.

Angie started to babble about certain things until Ash walked over to her and calmed her down.

"How did you and Pikachu have sex?" asked Angie, calming down slowly.

"Just like any pokemon and human do to the same species. I forgot to mention that Pikachu and I are married now as well. I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused along with Pikachu." said Ash, explaining the truth to her and apologizing for everything that happened.

"What? WHAT?!" screamed Angie, looking at Ash.

"Angie, calm dow-" said Ash, trying to calm her down, but stopped in the middle of his sentence when she slapped him across his face.

"How dare you do that me?! I was sure that you liked-scratch that-loved me!" yelled Angie in his face.

"I said I'm sorry! I was never looking at you when I was younger! I just wanted to be friends! Nothing more and nothing else!" yelled Ash, scaring Angie when he raised his voice to her.

She started to cry as soon as he stopped talking, causing him to feel bad about hurting her feelings, but he knew that it was best that she knew about his feelings towards her.

Once everything was settled between the two, the raven-haired man and the yellow mouse left, knowing that their friend was alright with everything that they told her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! I promise that the next chapter will be pretty good, but the last chapter will be the best ever! Just to let you know, college is doing well and I've been very busy with many things so I will try to update as much as I can on Sundays, but I will be back next Sunday for sure. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. The Delivery!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Delivery!**

Another month and a half passed by for the man and mouse couple and they were about to get ready for something important.

_(At Ash And Pikachu's House)_

They were relaxing on the couch when Ash felt like he needed to go to the bathroom.

He got up and started to walk to the bathroom, but stopped when he felt something splash from in between his legs.

He looked down to see a giant wet spot on the ground below him and he felt some pain in his stomach.

He tried to walk back to the couch, but found that he couldn't because the pain increased as he attempted to walk.

He fell to the floor and rolled over onto his back as he let out moans of pain.

Pikachu heard this and went to see what was going on with Ash when it saw him on the floor in pain.

"Pikapi!" said Pikachu, running over to make sure that its husband was alright.

"Pikachu…I think…I'm in…labor." said Ash in pain while looking over at Pikachu.

Pikachu was surprised to hear that and stayed by Ash's side while he was in labor.

_(A Couple Of Hours Later)_

Ash felt something drop into his lower abdomen, causing him to get the notion to quickly get his pants off.

He sat up before pushing himself to stand up and frantically undoing his belt, pants button, and zipper before yanking them down and off of him.

He laid back down and his intuition told him to push and he did.

He pushed for a few minutes until he felt something come out of him.

Pikachu heard the cry and went to check on the baby only to find out that the baby was a Pichu.

Pikachu looked at it before licking it and took it into its arms.

"Pikapi…" said Pikachu, holding the Pichu out for its husband to see.

"Pikachu, it's beauti-AHH!" screamed Ash, feeling pain spread through his lower abdomen again.

"Pikapi!" yelled Pikachu, gently lying down the Pichu.

Ash couldn't respond because of the amount of pain he was feeling and he felt like he needed to push again.

He pushed a couple of more times to feel something come out of him again.

The raven-haired man was only able to catch his breath for a split second before the pain came back triple-fold.

Pikachu checked Ash for any more babies when it found the next baby on the floor.

The mouse was surprised to find that the baby was another Pichu.

It brought the baby next to the other Pichu and made sure that both of them were ok.

Before long, Ash had given birth to three Pichu babies and was working on the fourth one when he noticed something off.

He felt like the baby wasn't moving whenever he pushed.

"Pikachu…call for…help. I'm…having problems…with the…fourth baby…" said Ash, before falling unconscious.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long. It's because of college! Happy late (sort of) Columbus Day!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Emergency!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the doctor.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Emergency!**

Pikachu was about to go into panic mode when it knew that it should take care of its husband.

It quickly got the phone and dialed for help.

The person on the other end of the phone used a translator to understand what Pikachu was saying and they quickly sent out an ambulance to take care of Ash.

_(A Couple Of Minutes Later)_

The ambulance arrived and started to work on the raven-haired man when one of the paramedics noticed that the man was bleeding badly from below his waist.

They quickly put him on a gurney and put him into the ambulance with Pikachu and the three Pichu babies coming along with him.

_(At The Hospital)_

Ash was rushed into the emergency room and quickly checked out by a doctor.

The doctor did an ultrasound on Ash to find the baby and found that it was stuck in Ash's pelvis since it was bigger than the other Pichu babies.

The doctor told the staff to get him into the operating room quickly or he would lose more blood, causing the baby and/or the raven-haired man to die.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

Pikachu and the Pichu babies were reunited with Ash, who held the four Pichu baby in his arms.

The two of them just looked at each other as they were surprised to have four babies instead of one.

As they watched the four Pichu babies sleep, the two kissed each other before cuddling up for the night after a long pain-filled day.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long. It's because of college! Happy late (sort of) Columbus Day!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
